warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Stay (Songfic)
This is a songfic about one of my clans, TsunamiClan, after Sleepywhisker learns his mate is seeing another. OA is Linkin Park (DUH!) . P.S. If I have all caps, the singer is screaming. Sleepywhisker ran out of the warriors den. What Goldstreak just told him was unbearable. How could she? All his life he had loved her, and now she had betrayed him. She had betrayed them. Sleepywhisker ran out of the clearing and saw his 'mate', Pulpeyes, sneak out of the clearing. He followed her until she reached a beautiful sunset lake, and was about to confront her when a handsome cat stepped out. "Hello love." he said clearly. "Hello." Pulpeyes said guiltily. "Is something the matter?" "Well, I had another mate, but I just don't love him like I love you." A tear fell from her eye, and Sleepywhisker couldn't take any more. "HOW DARE YOU?!" he screamed. Both cats whirled around as he advanced. Sometimes I, need to remember just to breath. Sometimes, I need you to STAY AWAY FROM ME! Sometimes, I'm, in disbelief I didn't know. Somehow, I need you to gooooooo. Don't stay! Forget our memories, forget our possibilities. What you were changing me into. JUST GIVE ME MYSELF BACK, AND DON'T STAY! Forget our memories, forget our possibilities. What you were changing me into. JUST GIVE ME MYSELF BACK, AND DON'T STAY! Stay! Stay! Stay! "I-I'm sorry, Sleepywhisker!" she said, barely audible, tears matting her pretty fur. But it didn't look pretty anymore. It looked dirty from all the lies and deceit. The tom jumped in Sleepywhisker's kill zone, resulting in a brutal strike to the ear for the tom. "CHARLES!" Pulpeyes cried. Even more rage from Sleepywhisker. She cheated him for a KITTYPET? Charles slashed at Sleepywhisker's face, leaving a graze. Not a kittypet. A rogue. A filthy, two-timing rogue. Sleepywhisker yowled and jumped on Charles, the fire in his eyes deadly. Sometimes, I feel I trusted you too well. Sometimes, I, just feel like SCREAMING AT MYSELF! Sometimes, I, in disbelief I didn't know. Somehow, I need to be alo-oo-o-oo-oone. Forget our memories, forget our possibilities, what you were changing me into! JUST GIVE ME MYSELF BACK, AND DON'T STAY! Forget our memories, forget our possibilities, what you were changing me into. JUST GIVE ME MYSELF BACK AND DON'T STAY! Stay! Stay! Stay! Stay! Stay! I DON'T NEED YOU, ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO BE IGNORED! I DON'T NEED ONE, MORE DAY, OF YOU WASTING ME AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU, ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO BE IGNORED! I DON'T NEED ONE, MORE DAY, OF YOU WASTING ME AW-AY-AY-AYAY-AY-AY-AY-AYYYY. Charles ended up being on top. He slashed at Sleepywhisker who dodged and rolled on top. Fuled by fury, he dug his claws into Charle's fur. Charlie screamed, but Sleepywhisker just started slashing into Charle's body. He felt all inside him, and made one slash. Charles went limp. The heart was in two. Sleepywhisker turned to see Pulpeye's horrified glance. "I broke his heart, just like you broke MINE!" Sleepywhisker screamed. He advanced torwards her, who tried to scream, but nothing came out. She was glued to the spot, rain now drenching on her fur. Sleepywhisker reeled back, then let out a darkening slash. Forget our meemories, forget our possibilities. What you were changing me into! JUST GIVE ME MYSELF BACK AND DON'T STAY! Forget our memories, forget our possibilities. What you were changing me into. JUST GIVE ME MYSELF BACK AND DON'T STAY! You like? Sorry if it was heavy, but I almost mentioned Charle's internal organs, so you can be grateful for that. I love romantic dramas, belive it or not. Next up, another Linkin Park songfic! High Voltage! Category:Wafflez' Songfics Category:Wafflez' Musical Stuff